Cause I'm still here
by Skrillexes
Summary: The Normandy lands on Sera. They meet a hunter with a reputation of leaving everything behind, all because she's scared. Then they meet Delta who just ended a war. Then like all the good guys they give each other a FNG welcoming, which leads to a hell of an after party. Baird's sister OC belongs to xGlacierXskyx if you have read Don't make a promise you can't keep


Baird looked at the latest postcard from his siter. How she managed to train a dog to be a messenger was a mystry to him, but then again Aces was a mystry he loved, inside was a photo of her celebrating on the last day of the war. How lucky they were that the nightmare was finallly over, she was smiling and pointing towards the sky as if to say 'not even Heavan can make this day better'. She had her normal dark brown hair, two strides of black on her right side, and one stride of black on her left side of her head oddly done up in a loose bun.

He looked at Hero. "Bring her home Hero, make sure she runs quickly" He said.

* * *

Shepard looked at EDI in her robot form. "What did you just say?" He demanded.

"It appears we are in an alternate system not yet discovered with our engine damaged the only safe place left to land is the nearby planet. There appears to be life on it" EDI responded.

"Suggestions?" He questioned.

"We explore the planet and find any proper signs of life" EDI answered.

"Okay, land us down and suit up everyone" He ordered the last part through the comms. They landed smoothly and calmly, Shepard put on his N7 armor before heading back up to cockpit he saw Joker laughing.

"What's so funny?" He questioned.

"Nothing Commander" He said.

"Jeff!" EDI warned.

"Okay, okay. I was going to tell him eventually, check this out, she's been outside for five mintues" Joker bought up one of the outside camera's where a young woman was looking at the ship.

"Hello?" She called out tapping the part of the ship she could reach. "Uh, open sesemie? Are you even alive?" She yelled out.

He laughed taking in her appeareance, she wore a pair of black cargo pants, a pair of boots, a dark green tank top and an old dark black hunting jacket that lay open to see her underlayer on. Her hair, he remarked as odd, surely it was dyed because it was a dark brown hair, two strides of black on her right side, and one stride of black on her left side of her head.

She was tracing her hand along the ship and humming, he recognised thee tune as an old melody his mother used to sing. She sang the lyrics aloud for him to hear.

_"I am a question to the world_  
_Not an answer to be heard_  
_Or a moment that's held in your arms" She tapped it tracing a pattern._

_"And what do you think you'd ever say_  
_I won't listen anyway_  
_You don't know me_  
_And I'll never be what you want_  
_Me to be_

_And what_  
_Do you think you'd understand_  
_I'm boy, no, I'm a man_  
_You can't take me_  
_And throw me away_

_And how_  
_Can you learn what's never shown_  
_Yeah, you stand here on your own_  
_They don't know me_  
_'Cause I'm not here_

_And I want a moment to be real_  
_Want to touch things I don't feel_  
_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change_  
_They're the ones that stay the same_  
_They don't know me_  
_'Cause I'm not here_

_And you see the things they never see_  
_All you wanted - I could be_  
_Now you know me_  
_And I'm not afraid_

_And I want to tell you who I am_  
_Can you help me be a man_  
_They can't break me_  
_As long as I know who I am_

_And how can the world want me to change_  
_They're the ones that stay the same_  
_They can't see me_  
_But I'm still here_

_They can't tell me who to be_  
_'Cause I'm not what they see_  
_Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me_  
_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

_And how can you say I'll never change_  
_They're the ones that stay the same_  
_I'm the one now_  
_'Cause I'm still here_

_I'm the one_  
_'Cause I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_" She smiled ending the song.

"I really need to leave" She whispered. "Otherwise I might get scared"

* * *

Ace looked up at the sky and saw Hero approach her before sleeping on the floor of the forest which had grown lush and green, it looked like something was coming down. A satalite? She stood up letting her hair cascade down her back as she stood up. That was no satalite!

The wind started blowing in the wrong direction, that wasn't right. She started running in the direction where the flame was heading. Pushing herself she started relying on her powers earlier than she would have liked to if she wanted to make it in time. The object slowed down as if to land. She stopped in amazement as she saw in clearer. It was a long vessel twelve times bigger than a barge, she ran at it a little slowing down made of metal and smooth. A ship?

Blades once told her that if she ever saw something from off this planet the best thing to do was run at it because it was going to lead her to an adventure and that she should take it no matter what the cost.

"Hello?" She called out tapping the part of the ship she could reach. "Uh, open sesemie? Are you even alive?" She yelled out.

She hummed singing a sog Blades once taught her. Finishing and realising it wasn't going to reavel her next adventure. There were still locsut prisons where she needed to rescue people from, even though the wars were over people still needed reascuing.

"I really need to leave" She whispered. "Otherwise I might get scared"

She turned to leave as something opened the door behind her. A figure stepped out and she drew her hand to her side arm slowly. "Who are you?! Where are we?!" They demanded in a strong voice. "How do you know that song?" The voice was male and human.

She relaxed a little, only alittle though. "A freind I once knew taught me it. I'm Aces, before you ask what name is that I don't have a clue it was a gift, now who are you?" Aces demanded.

"I'm Comander John Shepard, Alliance where am I?" He answered.

"Commander? Alliance? There is no such things as that on this entire planet. If your honestly a Commander, I should tell you I am a hunter" She said honestly.

As soon as he took a step forward she took a step back. "You can trust me" Shepard held out his hand.

"I can trust you but you can't trust me. And as from the planet you are on. Welcome to Sera"


End file.
